Our Journey Through Bad Times
by LoganMitchell5
Summary: When a wolf and vampire fall in love,Something happens went they have fun. Logan falls pregnant and Wolves and Vampires hate each other and their has been a war. With Logan pregnant will this stop the war or will it go on forever
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Sorry I haven't updating or add more chapters...School got in the way and now its over Yay! But I giving more focus to this story and if you want more of this story and the others please let me now! I would love to hear from you guys! This story is a POV so yep that will explain everybody's point... :D Anyways enjoy the story! :3**

**Logan's POV**

The sky was dark. The moon was shining bright. The wind was blowing slightly. Common for Minnesota. It was pretty too...

It was time to hunt. The pack need the food... Every two nights we hunt...so yeah...I'm Logan by the way. I need meat though...All of us did. One thing we had to watch for was vampires. We have been fighting for centuries so...yeah. I don't have a problem with them at all honestly. I hate fighting with them. It's pointless! But I never told the pack because I'm afraid that I will be kicked out of the pack.

"Wait.."The brown haired boy said.

"What's wrong Dak?"I asked then it hit my nose. Rabbit.

"What do you smell?"Dak said with a smirk.

"Rabbit..."Carlos said.

"Mhmm."I responded.

Dak shifted into his form. He was a plain black wolf. Then Carlos shifted and he was a plain brown wolf. Then I shifted into a Dark brown wolf. We searched for that rabbit down. Dak looked around then look at Carlos. Carlos smelled the rabbit and led the way. We stopped... We saw three rabbits...And there were three of us,well that were hunting of coarse. We went in our pouncing positions then we attacked. I bit it on the neck and held it until it stopped moving. Then I ripped it apart and ate it. When we were done eating and shifted back into our human forms and cleaned our faces.

"You guys can go and have fun in the town. I need to go back to the pack."Dak said.

"You just want to go see your mate Mark."Carlos teased.

Dak growled at him and Carlos stepped back. When Dak turned into his form and ran off home,Carlos and I shifted and ran toward the town.

They got there and they turned back into human. They decided they were gonna just hang out at bench.

"So Logan?"

"Yea?"

"Are we gonna attack the bloodsuckers if we see any?"

"Carlos...Their not bloodsuckers,their vampires. And I'm not attacking any because..."Logan said then stopped.

"What's wrong?"Then he sniffed then air.

"Bloodsuckers..."Carlos simply said.

"Well. Well. Well. Look who we got here. Two stupid mutts."

"What do you want Anthony?"Carlos said.

"We just want a snack."Anthony said.

"I rather suck a animal dry."Another vampire said.

"They are animals."

"No I mean a rabbit or something. Not an innocent wolf."  
"Their not innocent!"

Then Carlos shifted and jumped Anthony. Anthony pushed Carlos off,but Carlos jumped back on him and bit down on his shoulder. Anthony cried out and push Carlos off and Anthony ran away. The other vampire didn't run with him though.

"Wow...Nice one wolf."He said.

He just growled.

"Woah there wolf! I'm not like the others."He said again this time we can see him clearly now.

"Why are you not running?"I asked.

"Well,I'm just tired of this war and I just want to talk to a wolf or like I don't know just stuff."

"Well I guess I can talk to you since I hate this war to."I said. I really like this vampire. I don't even know who he is. I don't care if he's a vampire I just like him. There was something in him that I liked though.

"I guess we can talk."I said. He showed me a smile. I couldn't help but to smile back and blush. Yep I'm pretty sure I like him.

"But I have one thing you both need to promise me."

Carlos just cocked his head in confusion.

"And what will that be vamp?"I asked.

"Promise me that you both won't tell your leader Dak that you were talking to a vampire. Please promise me that."

"Why are you so worried about it blood-"

"Carlos!"

Carlos just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Vamp why are you worried about it?"I asked.

"I don't want you two to get hurt because I was talking to ya."

"So your worried about us wolves?"

"Well you two because I get attacked a lot. Oh! May I get your name?"

My eyes widen. Us wolves are not allowed to give away our names to vampires,but I felted something for this vampire. I don't know why though,but I just liked him.

"My name is Logan. Logan Mitchell. And this is Carlos. Carlos Garcia."

"Hmm. You both have nice names. And I'm Kendall. Kendall Knight."

He's name...Was so prefect. I love his name. I don't think I can forget it. I love it. I even blushed when he said our names were nice.

"My name isn't that nice."

"Logan is like a perfect name. Don't get down because of your name."

I just blushed again.

"So...Kendall...Logan...Would you two like to be alone?"

"Hmm...Wouldn't Dak be mad?"

"Naw,I'm gonna see what James is up to."

"Wait,James?"

"Yeah."

"James...Diamond?"

"Yeah...What about him?"

"Why do you have to see him for? He's a vampire like me."

"He's my boyfriend...Is there a problem?"

"So your the boy he has been talking about lately...Nice to meet ya Carlos."Kendall smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Kendall."Carlos blushed at what Kendall said.

Kendall looked at me. We stared at each other. He's eyes were so beautiful. They were green but we started glowing. I studied the vampires and if their eyes glow,it means their in love.

I knew this was a bad idea but...I really wanted him...At that second...I wanted him...I loved this vampire...I barely knew him but it didn't matter...

He moved close to me and grabbed my waist.

"May I?"

I just nodded. And the blonde pulled me close and leaned close and kissed me passionately.

I melted into the kiss,then I realized it...I was kissing a vampire in the open. I need him to get us alone and now before any vampire or werewolf sees us!

**Sorry if its so short...I will update the other stories and I wanted to know if you guys wanted the smut in next chapter or later chapters? Please let me know and I will get on it A.S.A.P.**

**Oh and one more question. Do you all want Moonlight to be a One-shot and do you want another chapter? Okay thanks for reading and see you all later. Bye! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kendall's POV**

I never thought that I would kiss a wolf...It was amazing. Even this wolf was amazing...He's beautiful eyes,they were brown. I sensed something during the kiss though. It was sweet and passionate,but there was something else too...He was scared...Hmmm...I need to ask before he runs away from me. So,I broke the kiss and I saw the fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm..."  
"You can tell me quietly Logan."

Logan goes on his tippy toes and whispers in my ear,

"_We kissed in public and...and..._"then started to panic.

I leaned down and kissed him and broke,searching his eyes. He calm down.

"Everything will be fine...How about we go on a date then go to my place."  
"Wait you have your own place? You don't live with your vampires?"

"Naw I moved out,but I visit them everyday because my sister is there." I could he was still scared.

I grabbed his hand and we walked to a club. I was known here. I kind of owned this place. I always welcomed the wolves they just realized it so...yeah

The wolves always come here,I know for a fact that it's not Logan's first time here. I seen him around here like every 2 weeks. He visits like twice every 2 weeks like I said. We sat down in the V.I.P area and sat down. Logan looked nervous though.

"Is fine everything okay Logan?"I asked.

"Y-yeah..It's just I never been here with a vampire before..."He said shaking. I put my arm around him and grabbed his hand with my free hand. His free hand held my hand that's on his shoulder. He looked down hiding the blushes creeping up. I could see the blushes creeping up on his beautiful face.

"Don't worry Logan."I said then I saw these girls walk in.

I felt hungry. Humans were all around my then...It hit my nose...The disgusting smell of wolves. I looked over to Logan a sniffed the air near us...It smelled so good...Like...I can't explain it...It just smelt so good. Then I looked away and smelt the air again...There was that disgusting smell again...Logan looked up.

"Kendall...I think we need to go..."

"I know...I smell them..."

We got up and went out the back exit. I smelt the air once more and smelt...Dak and his mate...Mark... We ran out of town on a hill.

"What are we going here?"Logan said confused...

"I told you we were going to my place."

"You live here? You have a wonderful view of everything"

"Thanks,It used to be my mom's."I sighed.

"Then what happened?"

"Wolves and vampires killed her..."

"I'm sorry..."Logan sighed.

"It's fine...It's not your fault."I said then grabbed Logan's hand and led him to the front door. I opened it and Logan gasped.

"It's so beautiful!"

"Thanks. I left it like this because of my mom."I smiled at the memories that I had with my mom. And maybe with Logan...I knew Logan...I knew most about him,but oddly I never knew his name until like 15 minutes ago.

"Wanna see my bedroom?"I asked.

"Sure! Why not."Logan smiled.

I led him upstairs and we were standing in front of my bedroom door that had stickers that said Keep Out!,No Girls Allowed!,Bad Boy's room No moms allowed! And a Dark brown wolf's face.

"This No Girls Allowed one was when I was 9. This No mom allowed one was when I was 13. This Keep Out one was when I was 15. And these two Bad Boy's room and the Dark brown wolf is now. I just got these recently."I said as I showed him all my stickers on my door.

"What's the Dark Brown wolf for?"Logan asked.

"I always loved Dark Brown wolves,mostly the ones that are really smart and geeky."

"Oh...Kendall...That sounds like me."Logan said.

"What do you mean?"I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"I'm a geek,I'm smart,and I'm a Dark Brown wolf."He explained.

"Really?"I said as I was bring him in my room.

"Yeah."He said blushing..."So you like me."

"If I brought you here and were in my bedroom,that means I more than like you."I said smiling watching Logan blush.

"B-but you barely know me..."Logan said as he was looking around my room.

"I know you more than you know me."I simply said.

"S-so you stalk me?"Logan said quietly.

"No..Of coarse not. Your pack talks about you at the club so...I know bits and pieces about you."

I sat down on my bed checking him out.

"You have a nice room...But it's kind of messy."he said as he bended over to pick up one of my blue plaids. I tilted my head and thought,Damn that's a fine ass. He looked back at me.

"Are you checking me out?"Logan said with a straight face.

"Maybe. Okay I was! I'm not gonna lie."

Logan just blushed and walked toward me.

"You may sit down Logie."

"Kendall..."Logan sat as he sat down.

"Yes?"

"M-May I kiss you?"

"Yes."I smiled.

He leaned in slowly and I did too. Our lips met and moved together. He grabbed my jacket and pulled. I grabbed his vest and slid it back. He pulled away.

"Kendall?"

"We just met and we shouldn't be doing this."I said to answer his question.

"No,but...I want to do this."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Our lips met again and I slid his vest off. He fisted my jacket. I helped him with the little problem. I slowly lowered him onto the bed and while kissing I unzipped his jeans and broke the kiss lower myself to his jeans and took them off. I saw his erection. I smiled when I took off his boxers and saw it. I looked up at Logan closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands. I quickly took my clothes off and when they were off,I slid in between Logan's legs. Logan looked at me grabbing my hand at began sucking on two of my fingers.

When they were fully coated with saliva,he spread his legs out,lowering my hand,and gently slid one finger in. He moaned loudly. I smiled as I watched Logan slowly fuck himself on my finger.

Then I add another digit. Logan grabbed the headboard of my bed,and fuck himself faster on my finger.

"Kendall..."He moaned.

"Fuck me..."He moaned louder as my finger brushed pasted his prostate.

My eyes widen. "Are you sure?"I asked.

Logan pushed me off of him,and pushed me into my chair. He straddled me,and lower himself down on my erection. I moaned loudly at the new contacted.

"Does this answer your question?"Logan said very slowly rolling his hips. My eyes rolled back,"Fuck yes.."

"Kendall.."He moaned.

"Yes?"I looked into his big darken eyes.

"Do you mind helping me?"he said as he slowly bouncing on me. I grabbed his hips and slowly moved them up and down. He felt so great. He rested his head on my shoulder as I fucked him slowly. After a few light thrusts,I hit his sweet spot. He raised his head and screamed,"KENDALL RIGHT THERE!" I quickly started thrusting into him repeatedly hitting his sweet spot.

"Fuck me harder Kendall! Fuck me as hard as you can!"He screamed into my shoulder. I stopped thrusting and carried him to my wall and began thrusting him up against the wall. He began clawing my back with his nails then began growling. I bit to his shoulder with my fangs. I felt him getting close as his walls began clenching around my member. I began thrusting as hard as a possibly can,earning so many moans and screams.

"Kendall.."he growled. Then he began growling again,clawing my back harder then...

"KENDALL!"and with that his cum covered our stomachs. And he started whimpering. Then I thrusted once more and I filled him and covered his walls with cum.

"Logan..."I moaned loudly.

When our breathing died down we laid down in my bed and I gently pulled out of him.

"Well...That was hot."I said.

"Yeah..."Logan said cuddling into my side.

"And you are sexy when you get like that."

Logan blushed. "Do you think this bite mark will go away?

"Yeah,It'll go away,but for right now. Cover it up so you don't get in trouble."

"I will cover it up,but I can't with a bandage."

"It's fine. But yeah,don't cover it up with a bandage. They with start asking questions. Now baby,let's get some sleep."I said softly.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Logie."

From that point,That was true.

**Sorry for the long way but Logan's POV is coming soon! **


End file.
